


Amber

by Pthah



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthah/pseuds/Pthah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio watches Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As usual own nothing except my imagination  
> Beta: Donna

Tim was lying on his back looking through the window. The blinds were open, so nothing prevented him from admiring the sunrise. The first rays hesitatingly settled on the ocean's surface, lingered a little as if gaining their strength, and suddenly the sun broke out over the horizon, illuming with its morning warmth the awakening city. Then the bewitching light reached Timothy's eyes, reflecting with dark amber-coloured fire.

Horatio didn't know, when Tim got into that habit, didn't know, what he was thinking about at that moment or was he thinking at all. Just one day Horatio woke up at dawn and saw Speed watching the sun rising slowly over the ocean.

Tim woke up just before daybreak, welcomingthe first sun rays, imbibed their warmth and light, and then falling asleep till alarm clock would wake him up again.

Horatio lay beside Tim and observed him. Caine loved him with all his heart and all his body. So there was nothing strange for him in the fact that he could not take away his eyes off Tim. Horatio had noticed that queer peculiarity already during their first weeks of their acquaintance. The trick was to observe Speed as secretly as possible. There was something magnetic, captivating in Tim when he thought that no one was looking at him. But the moment he felt someone watching him the spell was broken, because Speedle became nervous. And when he was nervous, he withdrew into himself. He turned into a machinewith no emotions and no body language. Each move was considered and thought over. Each action was checked and rechecked mentally. What Horatio saw was a strange person he not exactly liked. And he didn't like it at all when they became lovers. That's why Horatio tried to observe Speed in secret, absorbing every lineament of his face, every curve of his body, his every movement. He watched Tim at crime scenes, Tim talking to someone, Tim bending over the microscope, Tim waiting for the match impatiently. Horatio watched Tim snuffling in his sleep, Tim reading abook settled cosily on the sofa, Tim looking through the window pensively.

The only moments when Horatio could watch Speed openly were the nights they spent making love. When they caressed each other, when their bodies moved in one rhythm, when their hearts beat in harmony with each other's. Tim looked right into Horatio's eyes, never closing them even in the most delightful moments when they were clouded with pleasure. He looked right into Horatio's eyes, exposing his soul, his inner world. And Horatio took it giving his heart instead. And then Tim's eyes lighted up with that enigmatic dark amber-coloured fire.


End file.
